¿Esta bien si te beso?
by Yuri Zetsuboukmuii
Summary: El le pidio que cerrara los ojos y ella obedecio abrasandolo.


Hiii se me ocurrio la idea de hacer este one-shot mientras oia una cancion (de letra completamente diferente jeje pero que me inspiro mucho)Etto... esta un poco raro (mientras junto mis manos en señal de verguenza y se humedecen mis ojos de punto), espero les guste, por que gracias a este fic voy a llegar increiblemente tarde a la escuela U.U! aaa ojala no me maten TT_TT se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, vale Ja nee¡

**Disclamer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia de Eyeshield 21 me pertenecen. P.d "¬_¬ aunque deberia hacer una especie de marcha para que publicaran la shonen jump edicion latinoamerica (o ya de perdida que vid saque eyeshield 21)

* * *

**¿ESTA BIEN SI TE BESO?**

Se escuchaban las risas de las jóvenes a lo lejos, jugando mientras reían con pequeña sonrisa que daban, a la vez que esta delataba la vergüenza que sentían y la emoción que experimentaban cada vez que daban vuelta a la página de su lectura. Era gracioso como entre imágenes y experiencias ajenas se sentían tan satisfechas con cada párrafo que leían

Se estremecieron contentas, cada vez que escuchaban un fragmento en voz alta del artículo:

"Los mejores besos de los famosos"

Pasando desde los tiernos que parecían el susurro de un ángel, hasta llegar a unos más candentes bañados con el veneno de la lujuria, el encabezado de la revista era "Especial de besos: tutorial para niñas primerizas y experimentadas avanzadas.

La niña castaña prestaba más atención al delicioso almuerzo que consumía, que a las amigas que tenía alado suyo entretenidas con la publicación. Limitándose a escuchar solo pequeños fragmentos de la plática de las chicas. La verdad es que eran besos muy lindos, pensó, pero no les tomo tanta importancia a diferencia de sus compañeras.

Cuando el artículo acabo al final de la revista encontraron un test que decía: ¿Qué tan buen besador eres?

Las niñas emocionadas se limitaron a contestar en voz alta para poder compararse entre ellas mismas y ver quien era mejor.

"1er pregunta" Leyeron fuerte y claro. "¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? R=* Bueno* malo* regular."

-Kyaaaaa¡ Gritaban de emoción consumidas por el morbo cuando escuchaban por boca de una amiga como fue su primer roce de labios, llenas de curiosidad cerraron más el circulo para no perder ningún detalle.

Como si se tratara de un confesionario todas terminaron revelando su secreto, describiéndolo de distintas formas. Mientras unas lo narraban de manera maravillosa otras se limitaban a decir que no habían sentido absolutamente nada, de hecho al menos una vez, cada chica lo había contado su historia, todas menos Mamori.

Cuando se percataron que era el turno para que la chica hablara, dirigieron sus miradas para verla, era la más popular entre todas ellas, tenía que haber sido un beso que valiera la pena.

Al notar las miradas fijas en ella, la chica confundida las observo con sus ojos color cielo.

-¿Cómo fue? Pregunto una.

-¿Cómo fue que…? Contestaba con inocencia la chica

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

La niña sorprendida por la pregunta las miraba un poco confundida, mientras una de sus amigas cercanas comenzó a reír de una manera discreta.

-De hecho yo… Decía con seriedad. Nadie me ha besado.

-¿QUE?

La miraban curiosas por lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Pero porque? Estábamos seguras que ya lo habías echo.

-Yo pensé que había sido con el capitán de Voleiboll, el que te regalo el peluche el año pasado.

-No, yo no he besado a ningún chico, solo les doy las gracias por los obsequios y ya.

-¿De verdad?

-Si

¿Por qué….?

La chica avergonzada dirigió su mirada a otra parte, no era que no quisiera contestar, solo que en verdad la hicieron sonrojar con tantas preguntas.

-Simplemente no ha encontrado al chico adecuado. Contestaba tranquilamente su amiga Ako por ella.

-¡¿Pero se te han declarado chicos tan lindos? Decía una de sus compañeras que volvía con sus interrogantes.

-Es que ninguno me gusta…Decía sonrojada la ojiazul.

-Si sigues esperando a que ese alguien especial llegue, todos los buenos chicos se irán. Decía en voz alta una de las chicas.

-Sí y puede que ese "alguien" nunca llegue. Contestaba otra haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, incomodando a la castaña.

-Deberías intentarlo solo por experiencia…para ver que se siente.

-Gracias. Contestaba amablemente Mamori mientras se levantaba.- Pero no creo hacerlo, así que voy a dejar que todo ocurra en su momento. Y con una sonrisa cálida se despidió de las chicas, solo siendo secundada por sus dos mejores amigas.

-En verdad llegan a ser bastante encimosas. Decía una de sus amigas tratando de relajar la presión que las otras niñas habían causado anteriormente.

-Si déjalas, ellas no entienden que debe ser especial.

-Perdonen. Interrumpió la chica. No preste mucha atención a la plática anterior ¿ustedes ya lo hicieron? Decía con una interrogante, mientras dirigía sus azules ojos a sus amigas que la miraban sorprendidas.

-Si contestaron las dos un poco dudosas.

-¿Y qué se siente? Preguntaba con curiosidad la chica.

-Se siente…bien. Se limitó a decir una.

-No te preocupes Mamori. Dijo la chica de lentes Tranquilizando a su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tu misma no lo contaras cuando lo hayas tenido. Y sin más continuaron su camino.

El almuerzo termino regresando así a clases, el profesor aun no volvía, lo que la manager de los devilbats no esperaba era el saber que un pequeño grupo de chicas curiosas ya se habían puesto como meta conseguir que la chica tuviera su primer beso de "amor", tomando como candidato perfecto a Genzo Mizaki, uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, cuya fama se caracterizaba por ser mitad extranjero y poseer su propia banda de rock, además de habérsele declarado a la niña castaña anteriormente.

Como parte de su caprichosa idea la dueña de la revista se la presto a la ojiazul con la excusa de que la leyera un rato pues casi no la vio.

La niña curiosa hojeaba las páginas sin entender mucho a lo que se referían varios artículos, pero la semilla de la curiosidad se había sembrado en ella, clavándosele como una inquietud guardada que crecía poco a poco.

En un momento su mirada se desvió al fondo del cuarto, su atención fue capturada por las risas que habían hecho sus compañeros del equipo.

Los fundadores del club de amefuto platicaban entre ellos y al verlos por alguna razón se sintió más tranquila, pensó que cosas como el primer beso de alguien carecían de importancia y que ella lo tendría a su debido tiempo, sin forzarse a nada, por ahora se concentraría en su trabajo. Un pequeño pensamiento travieso surgió de su mente al imaginar que ella como sus compañeros del equipo compartía el mismo secreto. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y siguió curioseando el artículo que tenía frente a ella.

-¡Hey! ¿Mamo-nee?

Le preguntaba el pateador que se acercaba a su asiento.

-¿No tienes un cronometro o un artefacto así que nos prestes? Estamos haciendo una apuesta…

-¡Que no vas a ganar! Contestaba divertido el mariscal al fondo del salón.

-¿Y sus celulares? Preguntaba la chica

-Por culpa de "alguien" está roto. Decía mientras miraba con recelo a su amigo. Igual el de Kurita, el demonio dijo que nos daría uno de los que tenía pero están en el club.

-Permíteme. Le decía la joven mientras buscaba su móvil dentro de su mochila.

Gen empezó a reír, curioso tomaba la revista.

-No imagine que te gustaran estas cosas, bueno, después de todo eres una chica.

-No es mía me la prestaron. Decía la niña mientras seguía buscando su teléfono.

El chico miro la portada rio un poco y dejo la revista en su lugar.

-En mi secundaria hacían todo un revuelo con estas cosas, supongo que todavía es un tema popular.

-Sí. Le decía Mamori mientras alzaba la mirada. A mí no me interesa, solo me prestaron la revista. Estirando la mano para entregarle el celular.

-Je' eres la primera chica que oigo diciendo eso. Decía tomando el teléfono.

-Es normal, como yo hay muchas personas en la escuela que todavía no besan a nadie.

-Cierto, menos nosotros tres. Pronuncio tranquilamente.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, la frase había captado por completo su atención.

-¿Ustedes…ya? Decía dudando, no quería que pensara que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado.

-Si fue algo gracioso. Comentaba el pateador que dirigía un meñique a su oreja. En la secundaria en verdad estaban locas con ese tema, a mí me sujetaron por la fuerza, incluso Kurita, el pobre se resbaló y cayó encima de una chica… se la paso escondido toda la semana.

- ¿Hiruma…kun? Musitaba llena de curiosidad la joven.

-¿El? Era discreto con eso, pero cuando salía el tema no paraba de presumir, no fue una, fueron varias.

La chica estaba conmocionada, había sentido como si un ferrocarril la hubiera atropellado, seguía mirando al frente.

-Bueno gracias. Comento el chico mientras se dirigía con sus amigos.

El maestro llego al salón momentos después, por lo que cada joven tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar.

El pupitre del capitán del equipo se encontraba a lado del de ella. Se sentó con una pose despreocupada mientras inflaba una bomba de chicle.

Ella se sentía extraña, todavía no asimilaba las palabras que le había dicho su compañero, sintiéndose perturbada volteaba a ver al joven mientras le dirigía pequeñas miradas volviendo rápido la vista al frente antes de que el chico lo notara.

"No importa" Pensó.

Y la imagen del chico besando otros labios se reprodujo en su mente.

"no tiene importancia"

Se dijo una vez más. E imagino como lo rodeaban otros brazos.

"¡No me interesa!"

Repitió en su mente más claro que las veces anteriores, cuando visualizo como perdían el aliento.

"¡No tiene que importarme!" Decía firme mientras cerraba con fuerza los parpados al pensar el contacto que sus lenguas podían tener.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!"

Por fin dijo llorando, mientras una tímida lágrima recorría su mejilla, descargando la decepción que había golpeado a su corazón hace rato…no solo fue una, fueron varias.

La joven por fin había acabado sus quehaceres en el club, terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, ese día volvería sola a casa pues le pidió a Sena y a los demás que no la esperaran porque todavía tenía trabajo que terminar.

Cuando salió un joven alto de cabello negro y bien vestido la esperaba afuera.

Era Genzo Mizaki quien le sonreía.

.-Anezaki-San ¿me permites acompañarte a casa? Le dijo.

-Sí, no hay problema. La niña no encontró inconveniente en ello.

Llevaban andando poco tiempo, aun no salían de la escuela. El chico le contaba detalles de su banda, ella no le prestaba atención, estaba consumida en sus pensamientos.

De repente él se inclinó para robarle un beso.

-¿Qué haces? Decía sorprendida la joven mientras bajaba su mano con la que había detenido la caricia.

-Solo era un beso. Le dijo el chico que la miraba consternado, no esperaba que ella hiciera eso.

-Si ya sé, pero yo no te he dado permiso. Decía molesta.

-Anezaki-san, yo no quiero obligarte a nada pero en verdad me gustas, te prometo que te va a gustar…

Y el joven sujeto de los hombros a la niña que se encontraba nerviosa, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dirigía a su boca.

Ella pensó en alejarse, pero por un momento imagino que no sería tan mala idea, quizás de esta manera podría quitarse el sentimiento de perturbación que cargaba desde la mañana. Apretó fuerte los ojos y se acercó al chico, pero mucho antes de llegar al beso levanto los parpados mirando asustada lo que estaba a punto de hacer y como respuesta automática lo empujo alejándolo de ella.

-¡Lo siento…! Decía corriendo mientras dejaba a un desconcertado joven tirado en el piso.

Llego a la puerta principal pero antes de salir del colegio recordó que no tenía su celular.

Busco el teléfono de monedas que habían colocado cerca de la fuente de agua, coloco el dinero y marco su número.

De repente una melodía comenzó a sonar en los alrededores, ella conocía muy bien esa canción era la de su teléfono. Cuando se percató mejor del sonido se dio cuenta que venía de la azotea, su timbre era alto y como no había nadie en la escuela se podía escuchar perfectamente, colgó y se dirigió arriba.

Cuando llego y abrió la puerta, se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos verdes que volteaba a verla, se hallaba recargado en la reja con las manos en las bolsas.

-Hiruma-kun

-¡Te estaba esperando, tardaste demasiado maldita manager! Le dijo el chico.

-¡¿Qué? Decía sorprendida la joven.

-El maldito viejo me encargo que te diera esto, se le olvido devolvértelo. Decía mientras perezosamente le mostraba su celular.

-Gracias. Recito la chica mientras tomaba su teléfono. ¿Pero cómo sabría yo que estabas aquí?

-Pensaba lanzarte una piedra, pero eso te hubiera descalabrado, hubiera sido divertido kekeke.

-Tonto… Le decía la niña mientras le daba un empujón con el codo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿mmm?

-¿Qué hacías con él?

La niña abrumada lo vio, no esperaba que se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Estábamos platicando.

- kekeke Le debiste haber gritado muchas estupideces como para que se parara tan molesto y se fuera así de indignado.

-Yo no le dije nada. Decía la joven con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba el atardecer que se suscitaba en el horizonte.

-Yo no sé porque diablos te precipitas tanto en esas cosas. Le decía el chico que empezaba a bostezar.

-¿Lo viste?... Suspiraba pesadamente la joven. Fue una tontería imaginarlo, me siento tan mal, ni siquiera me sentí cómoda al intentarlo. Contestaba bajando la mirada. Soy una estúpida... Decía molesta consigo misma.

-Tonta. Le decía sonriendo el joven. Si no quieres no lo hagas.

-¿Tu porque lo hiciste? Preguntaba la niña sin alzar la mirada.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Respondía el chico quien volvía a bostezar.

La niña giro su mirada automáticamente hacia el joven, lo miro con curiosidad directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pero si me contaron que tu…?

-Todos eran faroles, así era más fácil escaparme, no sabes el tipo de locas que había en esa escuela, todavía hay, pero igual no les hago caso.

-¿Entonces tu tampoco…? Preguntaba llena de vergüenza la joven que miraba al frente.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Decía el muchacho que miraba al horizonte sin mucho ánimo. De repente desvió su vista a donde estaba ella y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus océanos azules mientras ella mantenía la mirada fija en sus esmeraldas.

-Cierra los ojos. Le dijo sin más el joven mientras la chica noqueada por el comentario se estremecía al oírlo. Lo observo por unos segundos, y simplemente lo obedeció cerrando los ojos como le había indicado mientras sus ardientes mejillas no paraban de quemarla.

Ella podía sentir aun con los ojos cerrados su presencia acercándose poco a poco, podía percibir su peculiar aroma que tanto le gustaba cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos estremecida, cuando sintió la cercanía de sus labios con su lóbulo.

-¿Esta bien si te beso? Pregunto en un susurro.

Y Ella en respuesta se abraso a su cuello con fuerza. Ambos mirándose a los ojos dirigieron sus labios despacio mientras cerraban sus parpados a la misma velocidad, rosando tenuemente sus bocas hasta llegar lentamente a un pequeño y suave beso, poco a poco abrieron más sus fauces permitiéndose un contacto más salvaje por sus labios. Ella no lo soltaba tratando de controlar el temblor en sus piernas mientras él se aferró a sus caderas, lentamente el chico introdujo su lengua, percibiendo el nerviosismo de la chica, entrando poco a poco haciendo girones en la boca de ella, mientras ambos probaban su adictivo elixir, el corazón de la chica que latía fuertemente, estaba a punto del colapso por tanta felicidad, se quedaron así un rato. En un instante separaron sus bocas para recuperar el aliento que se habían robado mutuamente. Respiraban agitados.

Sonriendo lentamente, el chico se volvió acercar a su oído susurrándole.

-Ahora ya sabemos que se siente. Y zafándose de su abraso la dejo, marchándose de la escuela.

Ella llego a su casa radiante, emanando un brillo especial en los ojos, cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, inmediatamente saco la revista y tomando una pluma se dirigió a la primera pregunta del test "como fue tu primer beso" tacho las tres opciones que ofrecían como respuesta y en su lugar contesto subrayando: ¡Perfecto!

**FIN**


End file.
